


Death of Me

by DNACat



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: #RIP, (In future), Bullying, Developing-Relationship, F/F, Gay-Bullying, GreaserJD, Poor Chandler gets teased, Time-Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNACat/pseuds/DNACat
Summary: Heather Chandler didn't know what she expected when she first met Veronica. But it definitely wasn't this.(Rating may change over time, depends on how far this goes)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note that the Heather's won't be as bitchy this chapter, but if people like this and I keep going, they're bitchiness will be restored.  
> Also, this was inspired by h3ath3r's fanfic so don't be surprised if there's similarities.

Heather Chandler lifted Veronica’s chin with her finger, eyes flickering across her face and undeniably once or twice to her lips, “For a greasy little nobody,” She tilted Veronica’s head to the side by using her pinkie finger to press her cheek, “You do have good bone-structure.” 

Veronica stared down at Heather Chandler, gulping and smiling unsurely, “T-Thanks?” 

Heather Chandler gripped her chin and pulled her down to look directly into her eyes. She was going to say something, but those almond-brown eyes quickly enwrapped her and she stared into them curiously. Veronica did the same and for a minute Chandler was sure they were about to lean in and make-out in a bathroom.  
Then she remembered Duke and McNamara. Or really, they forced her to remember them.  
“Jesus, if you’re going to make-out, do it somewhere else.” Duke hissed at them, rolling her eyes. 

Heather McNamara smiled and made little noises of, ‘aw’ and gently punched Duke’s shoulder, “Don’t be so mean.” Duke huffed and crossed her arms, gagging as she turned away.

Chandler pushed Veronica away quickly, ignoring the red on Veronica’s face, “I’m not a Dyke, Heather.”

“Totally.” Duke sniggered at her, “Friends normally stare into each-others eyes and look like they want to fuck right here and now.”

Veronica blush even harder at that, and looked away from Chandler, gulping slightly. Heather Chandler clenched her jaw for a moment, “I was just looking for areas that needed improvement.” 

“Does she need contacts?” McNamara said cheekily and Duke laughed at her. 

“No!” Heather Chandler tried to snap, but she was so embarrassed it was becoming a very difficult task. McNamara snorted and Duke cackled even more. Veronica spoke up finally, “I can leave-” 

“No!” Duke said suddenly, but there was no hint of it being because of attraction, “You and Chandler are the only funny things about this god forsaken school.” 

“Whatever.” Heather Chandler grabbed Veronica by the back of her collar as she tried to sneak away, pulling her back and ‘accidentally’ landing with Veronica in her arms. She quickly put her upright and pushed her away slightly, “Are you in or out?” 

“I-In I guess.” Veronica said timidly, before Heather Duke pulled a bag out of her own bag. She unzipped it and there lay an array of different-coloured blazers and leather-jackets. 

“Here.” Duke shoved a blue-blazer into her hands.

McNamara dove for the bag next and pulled out a pair of blue-argyle socks, and it was very obvious Duke was trying not to laugh. McNamara smiled innocently as she handed the socks to Veronica and winked at Chandler as she walked by.

Chandler kneeled at the bag, scouring through it for a skirt. Shit. Of course when Veronica came around there would be no ‘skirts’ when Veronica came and of course there would only be short-skirts. However her hormonal-teenager side was delighted at the fact Veronica would have to wear a short-skirt. 

She picked out a grey short-skirt and gave it quickly to Veronica who stared at her before she took it. There was something in Veronica’s eyes. Was that . . . desire? Longing? ‘Please Fuck Me’? Heather Chandler stared back for a minute before looking away and taking a pace backwards. 

Duke and McNamara were laughing slightly and gave Heather a mocking thumbs-up. 

Chandler gagged on a laugh and refused to let herself blush, instead she scowled at them. Veronica began to try to struggle on the blazer over her raggedy-cardigan she had on.

“No, you’ll have to take that off-” Heather Chandler was cut off by Duke.

“In Heather’s dreamland she gets to tell Veronica that every day.” Duke beamed at her and was met by a kick to the knee and she let out a hiss.

Chandler continued, “And put that on after.”

Veronica began to slip her cardigan off and Heather turned away. Duke and McNamara stared between the two for a minute before they both smiled deviously. Chandler cut Duke off before she could say anything, “You two, get the make-up ready.”  
Chandler fiddled with her scrunchie and made sure her blazer chains were tightened so that it wouldn’t fall open. Duke struggled with her make-up bag, searching through a wave of sparkling substances and screwed-shut bottles.  
McNamara filtered through combs, brushes and powder-appliers, trying to find one that was needed.

Chandler flushed and looked down so that she didn’t see Veronica in the mirror. However, hormones and dirty-thoughts took over her mind so she looked in the mirror to see a half-naked Veronica standing there, shovelling on a skirt.  
Heather’s mind trailed to scenes in which Veronica was putting on her clothes again for certain reasons. 

“Heather.” McNamara responded, resting an elbow on her shoulder and rested her chin upon that, “Why aren’t you getting ready for the big make-over, hmm?”  
Veronica heard this and almost straightened like a pole (except she couldn’t, because she wasn’t straight) and Heather went as red as her scrunchie. 

“I’ll help with her make-up!” Heather snapped at McNamara quickly, shrugging off her hand. 

“Oh sure, I’ll bet you’ll love helping her with her lipstick.” Duke said from where she was bushing up Veronica’s hair. 

Veronica glared at her over her shoulder and Chandler her said in unison, “Shut up Heather!” 

Duke stuck out her tongue and continued to comb through Veronica’s hair. McNamara pulled away and began to apply concealer. Chandler realized why.  
If they were both leaning over her, Veronica couldn’t get her shirt and blazer on properly, leaving her half-naked and half-exposed. Chandler bit her lip slightly as impure images fluttered into her mind. Veronica tried to struggle on the shirt and blazer, but failed miserably.

 

Veronica managed to get it on eventually, but not after she and Chandler had locked eyes multiple times.  
“Done!” Duke exclaimed as she pulled away. Veronica looked gorgeous. Heather knew even this make-over didn’t really change how strongly she felt, but she knew she thought Veronica looked astonishing.

“Just the lipstick.” McNamara handed her the dark-red tube and Heather Chandler began to apply it. Veronica’s lips looked so good, so plump and just . . . kissable.  
She wanted to lean in right there and officially announce her crush, but she couldn’t. Veronica might feel the same way about Heather, but they had just met (even though they were, ‘joined at the hip’ until third-grade.) and it would be strange to start a relationship with a stranger. 

Heather finished it just at the centre of Veronica’s Cupid’s bow, and pulled away and couldn’t help but say, “Wow.”

Veronica looked at herself in the mirror and smiled widely, “Oh my god!”  
Heather Duke and Heather McNamara stood beside Chandler and all three of them smiled at the new recruit as she turned to them and said excitedly, “I’m beautiful!”  
Heather Chandler wanted to pull her close and say, ‘You always have’ but she didn’t. She just let Veronica bounce up and down in victory.

Heather Duke smiled and looked at Chandler, a mischievous look in her eye and McNamara did the same. 

Chandler knew Veronica would be the end of her when Veronica looked between the three of them and a gentle flush covered her face. McNamara and Duke were going to tease them until they made it official.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit 25/07/17) Why is this getting so much attention. I'm genuinely considering continuing this. Is there still anybody here who is just waiting for this to update??

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure if I should make this a bit of a multi-chapter story, so please leave in the comments (or just leave a Kudo's) if you think I should keep going!  
> If there were any
> 
> 's in this, please don't inform me, I check my works after I post them every once and a while, so y'know.


End file.
